


50 shades of Damie

by JJ_Santiago



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: 50 shades of grey au, F/F, I see you smut thirsty readers, Who knows how to tag, literally no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Santiago/pseuds/JJ_Santiago
Summary: Self explanatory really, 50 shades of grey Damie version!
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

It was 9:00am and the day felt like it was dragging, Jamie seemed to have meeting after meeting and it as beginning to seem like there was no end. 

She was looking out the window watching the cars drive by, watching construction workers building and people rushing to get to work. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have a normal life and a normal job. 

Instead she was the CEO of Taylor industries after her father had left it all to her. Normally Jamie would be glad to be in charge, she loved being in control, it was one of the things in her life that belonged to her.

But something caught her eye, someone walked into the building, juggling several bags and a clipboard as well as a coffee in one hand and what looked to be a recording machine of some sort. 

The meeting had shortly finished and it was Jamie’s job to walk the members of the meeting out of the building, showing her perfect professionalism in which her father had taught her. 

The men and Jamie had just reached the ground floor when Jamie had spoted the person who had been juggling several items around, she made a spontaneous decision to walk over and ask if they needed any help.

“Excuse me a moment.” Jamie nodded to the main man in charge before wandering over to the person, she crouched down and picked up a book which had her name written on. Jamie ra her fingers along the name etched into the over.

“Dani Clayton huh?”

The person looked up after placing her belongings down on the table near the main desk. Her hair looked dishevelled and it was clear to Jamie that she was nervous, the hand fidgeting, the not knowing where to look or where to put her things.

“Jamie Taylor, by the way, you looked as if you needed help.”

“Oh my god, you’re…I mean…sorry, it’s just that you’re….THE Jamie Taylor….I…”

Jamie looked at the slightly flustered blonde and handed the book back to her. She looked at the half spilled coffee cup, the least she could do was get this woman some coffee after all it looks as if the days has been as hard on her as it had been with Jamie.

“Here, allow me, the coffee tastes better here anyway.”

The blonde looked at Jamie with thanks in her eyes. She would never have guessed that the CEO of such a hug company would even look her way, but here she was talking to her as if they’d been friend for a years.

Dani placed her books and bags on the floor and table whilst she gathered herself. Dani had spent twenty minutes this morning looking in the mirror and telling herself that “first impressions matter, give a good one.” And here she was looking at the CEO of a company that she as supposed to be interviewing looking like she had been dragged to work after being tied to the butt end of a plane.

“I’m sorry about all of this…I’m…”  
“Not used to doing this?” Jamie smiled finishing the sentence for her before winking at her a little, “Believe me, it’s alright, you see many people that come here are always looking for something gin particular. Something tells me you’re someone interesting. Can’t wait to see more.”

Jamie placed the coffee down on the table and began to walk back upstairs to her office, nice and tidy, a couch in the center of the room, the desk facing it with a chair that spun right the way around, various pieces of artwork hung up on different sides of the wall and a coffee machine and minibar. 

Jamie sat down at her desk, opening her laptop and looking over the last document she had open.

She began looking through times and typing things down. With a knock on her door, Jamie lifted her head up in the direction.

“You have a meeting Miss Taylor in 30 minutes.” 

“Thank you, Louisa.” 

The receptionist nodded before walking back out and heading back to her office. Jamie always had an order of the way things would go, how things would work and seeing someone that looked so different and also didn’t seem to care what people thought was all too refreshing to her. 

Jamie didn’t know how many more meetings she could get through until there was another knock at the door.

“Your 10:00, Miss Taylor.” Louisa stepped aside and allowed accessor Jamie to see Dani once again. 

Jamie gulped. She was well and truly fucked. The blonde walked in through the door and stood in front of Jamie’s desk which was a really bad idea seen as Jamie was watching her with a look that was almost predatory. 

Jamie gestured for the blonde to sit down on the couch before Jamie then grabbed a chair and sat down opposite to the blonde with a leg draped over the side of the chair. 

“So Dani Clayton, that is alright if I call you Dani, right?”

“You can call me anything you want…” Jamie smirked and lifted an eyebrow in amusement at the blondes words, “I mean… yes, you can call me that, that’s my name, Miss Taylor.”

“Please call me Jamie, Miss Taylor was my mother and don’t wish to dwell on it that much. Now to the reason you’re here, Dani, I believe you have an interview for me?”

“Um, yes, I do….um, so the questions…are…um….are the products that Taylor industries makes safe?”

“They get tested frequently, the tests are vigorous, yes, the products are safe.”

“And you have policies or guarantees set in place if something happens to go wrong with the products or it’s not satisfactory to the customers wants?”

“Of course, I believe in particularly satisfactory care…” she looked at Dani carefully trying to gage a reaction, “wouldn’t be a very good CEO if I didn’t care for the customers.”

Jamie swallowed before looking at Dani, from the way she held herself, the way that she griped the pen she was holding and the recording machine, the way her eyes glanced down at the paper. Everything about the woman intrigued the brunette and she wanted to know more.

“You see, the thing about this company is that everyone looks the sam, everyone tries to make a good first impression, they wear their best clothes, put on extra make-up, get here an hour early, rehearse their pitch or interview, but they’re all the same because they try so hard. They all look the same because they all want the same thing. But that’s what makes you different and so interesting, you came in here and immediately stood out, your hair wasn’t perfect, you spilt coffee everywhere, your clothes rumpled, nothing was perfect.”

Jamie stood up and walking to lean on the back of her chair with her arms flexed atop the sides. Dani felt almost small within Jamie’s gaze. She gulped and tried to remind calm. Slowly pushing her tongue out to wet her lips which had dried due to her nervousness. 

Jamie hadn’t missed the movement but instead became fixated on it. She watched Dani carefully considering her next words. She wanted to be precise, have control, like she has over ever other little detail big or small.

“You have no need to be nervous here, Dani, in fact I wish for nothing but your confidence here. So tell me a little bit about yourself.”

“There’s…um, not really much to tell.” Dani looked up at Jamie before looking back down the floor.

“Oh really? I think there’s other a lot to tell. Why don’t you join me for dinner tonight and you can do your interview there and maybe we can get to know each other a little more, what do you say?”

Dani looked Jamie up and down deciding on whether this was a good idea or not. But considering she barely knew anything about Jamie she couldn’t make a simple yes or no decision on that question.

“What time?”

Jamie smiled at Dani, thankful that she had taken her up on her offer. A million thoughts were running through her mind the second Dani had answered.

“I’ll pick you up at 8:00.” 

Dani nodded before retrieving her things from the desk and putting them in a small satchel. As she was about to leave Jamie spoke once more.

“Oh and Dani….” Jamie softly wrapped her hand around Dani’s hand “wear something nice.”

Dani smiled politely before making her way out of the office. Did I really just get asked out by Jamie freaking Taylor?


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night and Jamie had just finished work. She wandered downstairs after clocking out waiting for the other various employees to walk out. 

She grabbed the smartest, cleanest and most fitting suit out of the closet before then placing it on herself and fumbling with the tie. 

Taking one last look in the mirror and deciding that this would do for now, she swiftly walked out of the house before turning into a slight job in order to get to the car. Turning the key into the ignition and slamming a foot down onto the accelerator.

It was 7:30 so she was already 30 minutes early by the time she had arrived at the restaurant. Before she saw the blonde from the entrance. After pointing over to Dani whilst in conversation with the waitress, she was given a menu and escorted to the table.

“It’s been a while since someone has beat me at my own game. If you catch my drift.”

“Well, it’s not everyday that the CEO asks you out to dinner, so I figured I wouldn’t want to disappoint.” 

“Oh you are far from disappointing.” Jamie smirked before ordering a drink.

The brunette looked at the blonde, noticing how she had no car keys but her phone was tucked inside her purse which was then tucked inside a handbag on the floor. 

The brunette drew to the conclusion that Dani must have gotten a taxi here. And of course had all of her personal items.

“You got a taxi here?”

“Wanted to be prepared in case I wanted a little something to drink.”

Smart move, Jamie gave her that, it wasn’t often that Jamie did this but something was different about Dani and that made her intrigued.

She wanted to know more and for once in her life she wanted someone else to know more about her. Which leads them to why Jamie had invited her here in the first place. ‘To finish the interview’ but was that really the reason. 

Jamie being the smart and responsible CEO decided not to drink anything alcoholic, after all she did drive here, so instead she ordered alcohol for Dani knowing that after the slightly stressful day she could probably use the liquid courage. 

The waitress came to the table with the bottle of the ordered beverage and placed it on the wooden table that became an obstacle between the two of them.

“That’s for you by the way, I can’t drink as I drove here, seems only fitting that one of us takes the good stuff.”

“Maybe I won’t be the only one taking the good stuff tonight, depends on how well it goes, I guess.”

“Is that so? Don’t you have an interview to finish off?”

Dani smiled politely at Jamie as if she had suddenly been reminded as to why they were supposedly here in the first place. The blonde picked her phone out of her bag and began looking through some notes.

The American began tilting her head from side to side as if she were debating whether or not she was going to ask a particular question.

“Okay, I’ll make you deal, why don’t we make this less of an interview and more about getting to know each other.”

“That sounds a little better. I guess I’ll start, how long have you been in this country, I mean I can tell by the cute accent that you’re not from around here.” 

Jamie smiled at the fact that Dani had thought her accent was cute, whilst the blonde seemed to get redder by the second realizing what she’d said.

“10 years and somehow still have the accent, but I don’t think you seem to mind,” she winked at Dani causing her to flush even further than she ever thought was possible “what about you, how long have you been in this country?”

“My whole life, I’ve moved from state to state, after my parents it was one of those things I just couldn’t do…stay at home that is. How long have you been the CEO, I imagine it’s not an easy job.”

“You would be right, I don’t mind it, I’ve always liked to keep myself busy, in more ways that one but I also like to have an opinion, I like to have a say….I like to be in control. I’m guessing by the way that you hold yourself you aren’t just a reporter.”

Dani took several sips of the alcoholic beverage knowing that I she was going to get through tonight she was going to need to hold a few down, every time the brunette looked at her it was like her eyes could see right through her, every move was calculated, predicted, it was like she had become the prey of a predator and hadn’t even realized it. 

“I’ve dabbled in a few things, from journalism to waitressing to magazine editing to a secretary.”

“A secretary, eh? Sounds like you were born for this industry.” 

Both of the women fell into easy laughter. Jamie had never been this comfortable with someone, not like this, Dani had decided that in this moment it didn’t matter what she said or looked like, she had had to endure worse than this, had to deal with worse people.

Dani almost felt the anxiety leaving her as they eased into more conversation. Jamie smiled as she saw the tension leaving Dani’s body, however she couldn’t help herself but wish for the many ways that she could fill the woman with a different kind of tension.

“So how come you have this job? Surely a woman with many talents such as yourself would go for a better paying job.” Jamie dove in. What was the point in asking someone t dinner if you didn’t want to know them in a different way than you intend with anyone else.

“After my father passed away, my mother became an alcoholic, she started drinking heavily and the only thing that ever took my mind off of it was when I read something, so I did a major in English literature and it was like my mind was taken to somewhere else, somewhere better than the reality of being surrounded with the smell of booze and the hazy of smoke. And I wanted to get my work into the world, I started writing books but they never got anywhere, then I became an English teacher, well a private tutor to children, that was whilst I was babysitting a few kids. They had family trouble and their uncle thought that they would relate to me so he assigned them to me and we kind of became our own little family. But then of course they didn’t need tutoring anymore and I need something that paid so I began news articles for companies. Sorry, you probably didn’t ask that question to hear that kind of answer.”

“Please don’t apologize, Poppins, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know.”

“Poppins, huh?” Dani smiled at the little nickname, they had barely known each other and yet here the blonde was delving knee deep into her past and here was the brunette giving her a nickname.

“I just thought it seemed appropriate given the whole babysitting and tutor kind of thing, just whatever you do please don’t start singing in public for no reason.”

“I have a terrible voice anyways, that would be embarrassing for everyone. But what about you, I mean someone as young as you gets the job of a CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, how does that happen?”

Jamie slightly flinched at the topic, it seemed easy to tell employees why she gained the position but when it came to previous dates they hadn’t taken the information so well. It’s not everyday that someone’s family inheritance is a world wide company.

“My father, may he rest in peace, passed away a few years ago and in his will he left me the company, the house and the money, the only person in which the company deemed to fit to take on the role was me as I often worked by his side, I was kind of his right hand man with most of the work he did. But my mother ran away when I was 7 and left me and my brother to it, my father worked his arse off in to keep the family maintained and my brother wasn’t interested in the company at all, he was more interested in sports, so he left for college and never really got back in contact, unless Instagram comments under posts count. But I guess that’s why the media takes pity on the Taylor’s, guess it’s almost a curse. Sorry, I don’t think you were quite expecting that to be the answer to your question either.”

“Actually it’s nice to know someone that it’s a complete asshole even with the things they’ve been through, out of all the CEO’s and bosses and celebrities that I’ve interviewed you seem to be the nicest one by far.”

Jamie was amazed and shocked, amazed that Dani seemed to think that she was the nicest person she had spoken to in her jobs and shocked because of being the nicest person she’d interviewed to meant that every other person that she had spoken to in her career hadn’t given her a reason to like them, how could anyone possible not like the blonde sat in front of her.

She was pretty, maybe a little too pretty, especially for someone in the presence of herself, she was intelligent and not just in the ‘I majored in English’ kind of smart but she didn’t let anything stop her from getting what she wanted. 

It had been a while since the brunette had met anyone worth calling intelligent. But then there was Dani, the blonde who thought that Jamie Taylor was kind and responsible, knew what she wanted and how to get it, was just as interested in finding out things about a person as they were to find out about her.

The waitress who was serving them began to deliver their plates and both women began to dig in. Dani with spaghetti Bolognese and Jamie with a steak with salad.

“So how come you stopped writing your books?” Jamie had remembered from Dani’s previous answer. Slowly chewing into her food.

“I guess I lost the motivation, the muse, the imagination. Every time I go to write something I’m reminded of how tough the world is and how many bills I have to pay or miles I have to walk or how many hours I have to work and lately there hasn’t seemed to be five minutes where I can just forget everything for a minute.”

There had been many moments within Jamie’s career where she had felt the same. Those days where the meetings seemed endless and Jamie would give anything just to step outside and breathe for a few seconds. 

She looked back at Dani who had finished her meal and the brunette also finished up with hers they then left their table and stood outside for a couple seconds until Jamie had decided she wasn’t quite ready for the night to end.

“How are you getting home?”

“Um, I’m getting a taxi, I thought it was only right that you wouldn’t have to worry about the woman who’s interviewing you.”

“I wouldn’t really call it an interview seen as we were both asking each other questions.”

Jamie smirked once more at Dani who again blushed at the comment, she was pretty sure it was down to the alcohol and the fact that the air outside was beyond freezing.

“What do you say you come to my place for a while and then I can drive you home when you’re ready to go?”

Dani considered the offer. First of all she was asked to dinner so that she could finish her interview, then she was being asked back to her place, the blonde smiled to herself resisting the urge to laugh at how insane this all sounded. 

Something like this would never happen to Dani, she had rarely been spoken to at her new job hence why she chose freelancing but who was she to deny the woman of such an offer when she had done nothing but be kind to her. 

“Why not? Can’t see any harm in doing so as long as you don’t mind, that is!”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.” The brunette gesturing her had towards the passenger seat allowing Dani to get into the car so that she could drive her back.

Jamie thought this was probably one of the most insane things she had done in a while. Like what if she saw something and instantly regretted her decision? What happened if she managed to scare her off? A million questions started zooming through her head like a storm of negative possibilities. But the second she saw the blonde smiling with her head facing the window, the city lights and the moon making her hair glow like an angels halo, she couldn’t think of anything except how beautiful she was. 

After parking the car and opening the door for Dani, she routed through her pockets for her keys to the house, the house was huge, spacious and light greys mixed with whites and blacks, along with lined up spaces of glass that showed parts of the house’s interior. 

The brunette unlocked the door and walked inside holding the door open for Dani. As the blonde walked inside Jamie took her jacket and hung in on the coat rack before walking into the kitchen to boil the kettle whilst she undid her tie. 

“This whole is huge. It’s beautiful. You got this from your dad?”

“Yeah, I made it my own of course, except one room, his office, but everything else is definitely me.”

Dani looked around seeing the thousands of plants dotted around the place from the coffee table, to windowsills to shelving units. Bright colors of greens, blues, yellows and reds were splashed around the place.

Even though the blonde only knew a little about Jamie she could still understand what the brunette meant about everything being her, there was something that was very uniquely her about the place.

“Tea?” Jamie looked towards her from two mugs.

“You already got a mug out for me, can’t say no to that.” The blonde smiled before she then began exploring the rooms. 

She looked at the main living room where there was a fire that was already lightly burning in the center of the room giving it a warm feeling, books in some kind of order around the room, the coffee table sat in front of the couch with coasters and papers stacked on top.

The kitchen was spacious with glass cabinets showing off various selections of glasses and mugs and kitchen appliances. The stairs were tall and wide, pictures dotted along the side, ranging from a baby Jamie to to two men in which she assumed to be her father and brother.

As she got to the top of the stairs there were three room, two of which the doors were shut and two were open. 

One of the rooms looked to be a spare room, there were no photos or any so called personal belongings that gave it a “lived in” feel, the other open room was an office looking space, which definitely belonged to Jamie. And of course a hidden bathroom in the corner under an alcove that looked like something you would see in a hotel with a bath the side of a football field (pretty much) placed into the middle of the room. 

But Dani’s attention had been drawn to the spare room. She thought of how this must have been Jamie’s room before her father passed away. The longer she looked the more she could sense that the reason why it didn’t look lived in was perhaps because Jamie wanted to forget that part of her life.

“There you are.” A voice came from behind her causing her to turn around and see Jamie stood there with two mugs of tea. “Made the drinks and you were no where to be found.”

“Sorry about that, just came for a look around, it’s a really nice house.”

“Gets a little lonely sometimes, just me being here, other than when board members decide they want to speak in paragraphs for a day.” Jamie smiled before turning around and in turn motioning for Dani to follow her downstairs.

The two of them made their way into the main living room and sat beside each other on the couch looking directly at the fire. 

Dani noticed how one of the brunette’s hands had fallen into her lap and she was tempted to take her hand in her own. Deciding that she shouldn’t do that, she was asked her out of kindness and why on earth did she feel so close to this woman already.

“You alright over there, you look miles away.” The brunette kindly noticed.

“Yeah I’m fine, just glad to not be back at my place for once, I can’t deal with Rebecca and her constant yelling with her boyfriend every five minutes.”

“Sounds rough.”

“When you spend all day typing at a laptop and having to dig deeper for the truth all you wanna do the second you get home is eat, shower and sleep. But when you come home to Rebecca crying on the couch asking you for advice….sometimes I wish I wasn’t such a caring person.”

“No, don’t wish for that, you’re amazing just the way you are, I wish I knew more people like you, you see, there’s a difference in being caring and being taken advantage of because you’re so caring. It’s like love and possession, two different things entirely.”

Wow, she really understands this better than most people, but that meant that maybe she’d had experience with this kind of thing in her own time, learned when to be kind and caring and when to be hard and dangerous. 

Dani didn’t know if she’d ever want to see something so contrasting within a person. But when she looked at Jamie she only saw one person, and she already wanted to know more.

“I had a friend when I was 10, she was also friends with my brother, probably closer to me than him but still, I really liked her, we spoke all the time, told each other everything, but I fell for her and she would always ask me questions about him, the kind of things he liked doing, the music he liked, so on, and I thought she was trying to make a point that she didn’t like me in that way, but then she kissed me one day and I thought, this is it, this is how she really feels…but that changed as she was just using me in order to get to him as I found her one day in his bed, him on top of her and I decided that sometimes…people aren’t worth it, everyone is tiring.”

“Not everyone though right, there must be someone who makes you think differently.”

Jamie shook her head and dropped her head down a little looking at the mug of tea that was nearly empty before placing it on the table. 

Dani didn’t understand how someone could just use someone like that, and to think that this was the reason why Jamie saw the world the way she saw it, made Dani want to show her that there was more to the world than that. 

There was more to life than people who used other people and jobs that became too emotionally straining that you become the job instead of your own person.

The blonde placed a hand on Jamie’s cheek and stroked her thumb along it looking her in the eyes and understanding what she had gone through.

“Well, I don’t know who could ever do that to someone who is as kind as you are, I mean I don’t know what you’re like with employees,” she laughed and that was music to Jamie’s ears “but the way you treat me is beyond the same way anyone else ever has.”

And within an instant snap of a second Jamie kissed Dani tightly, never wanting the moment to end, Dani pulled her in closer wrapping her arms around Jamie’s neck, the two of them in a complete world of their own.

But then Dani realized what was going on and gently pushed Jamie away, barely making much space between them.

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” Jamie kissed her again, sliding a tongue against her bottom lip in attempt to ask for consent to stick it in.

Dani eagerly accepted it and opened her mouth a little wider allowing Jamie to slot her tongue in, wrapping it around Dani’s own tongue, Jamie’s hand came to rest on her hip as Dani pulled her in closer and harder. 

Dani had never felt this way about someone so quickly in all her life and the way that they moved against each other as if they were born to do this. It felt perfect. Before she knew it her hand had crept underneath Jamie’s shirt stroking softly against a ribcage.

“Mmmm, are you sure you want to do this because we….” Dani kissed her again climbing on top of her lap to straddle her “don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want this…” Dani moved closer to Jamie’s ear before whispering “I want you.” 

Jamie released a slight growl at the sentence before lifting the blonde up and carrying her up stairs. The brunette seemed skilled in this department as she opened the door to her bedroom and clicked it shut with her foot. 

She glided over to the bottom of the bed before gently placing Dani on top of the bed with her golden hair splayed out acting as a halo. 

Jamie unzipped the skirt from the side and slowly removed it taking her in time in unwrapping the perfection that was Dani Clayton. 

The brunette began kissing down her thighs as she went eliciting moans and gasps from the blonde and by god did she want to hear them again and again.

Dani propped herself up on her elbows in order to watch as Jamie performed her perfectly skill upon her, but the sight was too much, after various splutters of moans and gasps and scratches and groans from Jamie, Dani had given up and fallen back down onto the soft material of the bed. 

Jamie noticed how wet the blonde’s underwear had become and smirked knowing that she was the one to cause this, she hooked a finger around the hem before looking at Dani for consent in order to mov any further, Dani nodded unable to give a vocal answer with how much arousal she was currently feeling she didn’t trust her voice in the slightest. 

The brunette then slowly sliding the soaked underwear off and throwing it to the floor somewhere unsure of where and at that moment in time not really caring as long as she pleasured this woman the way she deserved. 

“I…um…I’ve never…done this before.”

“That’s okay, I can stop if you’ve changed your…”

“No, don’t stop, just um…slow.”

Jamie nodded, slowly kissing trails up her thighs before reaching her folds, gently sliding a tongue in causing Dani’s hands to fly to Jamie’s curly locks but not tugging against them just holding her.

She began a gentle rhythm of licks and sucks against and through her folds causing the blonde to squirm and writhe underneath her. Jamie couldn’t get enough, deciding it was time when Dani’s breaths became closer together Jamie inserted her tongue through Dani’s entrance causing Dani’s hips to buck into Jamie’s face unrestrained. 

Jamie set a steady rhythm thrusting her tongue in and out of the blonde, the blonde shaking underneath the brunette’s careful rhythm in a way that she had never done before.

“Oh my god, that feels so good, you’re so good at this, you…OH.”

The brunette began moving faster noticing how much closer the blonde was and that she needed a little extra she then began thrusting her tongue faster and faster against the blonde bringing her closer and closer to edge as Dani was basically riding Jamie’s face from how fast her hips were bucking in return.

“So close, so close, oh my…JAMIE!”

Jamie’s mouth was flooded with pure arousal as Dani was thrown off the edge with the brunette’s name on her lips, screaming until her voice became hoarse and until Jamie knew it time to stop and allow the blonde to rest, as they both fell asleep beside each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this chapter being so long but it needed to be!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a smutty chapter, I don't even know how it got this, but please enjoy, destroy the comments section, peace out darlings.

In the morning everything felt different, Jamie was slowly waking up but this time she woke up to an empty bed, she was surprised as it was usually the other way around and Jamie would leave early to get to work forgetting whoever it was had spent the night, which was something that had also changed within Jamie, she had wanted Dani to stay.

She turned over to find a note left by the blonde.  
Wanted to let you get some more rest, you looked cute when you were asleep, couldn’t bring myself to wake you, your day is probably busy and you probably won’t read the rest of this but thank you for last night.   
Dani x 

She swiftly moved out of bed tugging another suit on after a much needed shower in hopes that she wouldn’t be distracted by the blonde, instead it destroyed the purpose and only made her think of her more.

Turning up for work was definitely different, the brunette was kept in meetings all day with the same looking old white guys for several hours on end, it was the only keeping her distracted until of course she was zone out during meetings and her mind would wander to last night events. 

When the time to break came up, Jamie ran out of the office to take some much needed fresh air which was when she ran into the blonde yet again.

“Really need to stop meeting like this.” Dani laughed at the brunette’s comment and began placing her bag on the table.

“Maybe you should slow down a little sometimes.”

“From memory you didn’t seem to have a problem with the speed I was going at.”

Dani blushed at the comment, clearly remembering the events of last night. But Jamie was slightly confused as to why the blonde was here after the reason she was here the first time was for an interview, surely there wasn’t another interview for her being here.

“So what brings you back here, another interview?” Jamie smiled.

Dani knew something like this was bound to happen, it was a small place and people always bumped into each other, either for all the right reason or all the wrong ones. But she wasn’t expecting to see her so soon, knowing how she would likely feel. 

“Actually no, there’s a job opening and I’m applying, could do with some extra money and this seems like a good place to start, yesterday was technically me getting a feel for the place and the staff…I obviously had no intentions of….doing that.”

Jamie smirked trying to figure out whether the blonde had regrets with her wanting a job here, if she had the job, sleeping with her boss would be a little thing she would have to miss out on the resume.

Dani must have caught on to Jamie’s silence as she quickly looked up at Jamie and flicked her eyes towards the brunette’s office before looking at her once again.

“Not that I regret it, because I don’t, best thing to happen to me in a long time, actually.”

Jamie smiled at the way that Dani began waffling on almost too nervous to stop herself from talking, that was when Jamie took the blonde’s hand in hers and lead her into another room nodding at the receptionist for acknowledgement. 

They walked into another room, this was clearly a board room or somewhere in which they held meetings as there was a large projector display on the wall and more than ten seats around a very large and long oval wooden table that stood proudly in front of several windows.

“If you need me to not say anything and forget that this ever happened then I….” Jamie pinned her up against the tiled wall gently before placing her hands on either side of Dani’s neck to kiss her gently, Dani was immediately lost for words and her sentence came to a halt.

Jamie looked at her deciding how she wanted this conversation to go as she slowly pulled away from the blonde.

“That’s the thing here, I can’t forget about it, or you and part of me doesn’t want to. Is that bad?”

“God, I was hoping you’d say that, ever since I left this morning I kept second thinking whether it was a good thing to do or not and then I walked in here and…”

Jamie pulled her closer once more but this time simply resting their foreheads together. Dani had never known herself to be like this, but she liked it, the danger of it, the feeling of being somewhere different, having more opportunities. 

There was a knock at the door and Jamie pulled away from her much to Dani’s disappointment. 

“Give me a second, okay? Why don’t you, um, go up to the office and wait for me there, I have a few things to attend to.”

Dani opened the door and walked her way over to the bottom of the steps trying her hardest not to look behind her. The receptionist opened the door and Jamie’s eyes wandered over to watch Dani as she waltzed up the steps. 

The receptionist cleared her throat in order to get Jamie’s attention which she mentally scolded herself for not having in the first place.

“My sincerest apologies, Louise, what’s the problem?”

“It’s okay, things with you have started to seem a little different,” she smiled respectfully at Jamie before handing her a file “you have a meeting with Mr Callaghan at 4:00pm I wanted to remind you as he has sent a few things for you to look at regarding the pitch.”

“Thanks I will get right on that.”

Louise briefly looked at her before looking down at the computer she was currently typing on. “Perhaps don’t get on her in your office, there may be some questions, have fun.”

Jamie visibly gulped at the sentence knowing that Louise knew or at least had suspicions of what had happened. 

As the brunette slowly walked up the steps to her office so not to seem eager she began opening the file and flicking through some of the notes, looking at sales ideas and illustrations of how things would look. 

She stepped into her office and for the first time since getting this job she had smiled as she stepped in to find Dani sat on the couch in front of her desk.

“So what position did you come for?” 

“Could have worded that a little better.” Dani laughed lightly at the joke and Jamie had thought she had never heard something so beautiful in all of her life. 

“Oh, yeah, hadn’t noticed that, but I think I could guess the answer to that.” Jamie smirked in retaliation to the comment. 

“I was originally going for a part time receptionist, you know so that I can collect files, print the one you need off, et cetera, but if there’s a different one you think I should go for I’m all ears.” After Dani manically gestured her hands around trying to explain her idea, Jamie considered what it would be like to have the blonde working alongside her in the same building. 

It would definitely make the place nicer to work in considering how bright she seemed to be. 

The brunette placed the file on the desk which Dani seemed to drop her eyes to. Before she then looked at Jamie once again. The brunette seemed to be uncertain of something as she tilted her head and moved her mouth in thought.

“I have a meeting with someone in an hour, perhaps you would like to sit in and see if the meetings change your mind considering this is what I do most of the time.”

Dani knew that if she wanted here she needed to have a feel for everything that was going on within the place, she also needed to know if she could manage the full schedule, there was no point in signing up for a job if you mentally couldn’t do it, something Jamie had always questioned since she has the patience of s two year old when their mother has found their friend in the supermarket. 

———————————————

Several minutes had passed as the meeting had gone under way as Mr Callaghan was speaking about sales and taxes and Jamie had sworn she missed several parts of the meeting due to almost falling asleep due to zoning out.

“Why don’t you make it affordable for everyone, surely if it starts at a valid price it’s more likely to be produced?”

Dani’s suggestion made both Jamie concentrate and Mr Callaghan stop in his tracks of the topic he was currently speeding through. 

“How do you mean?” Mr Callaghan looked at Dani expectantly trying to see where her idea was going to go. 

“You place it into the market at an easily affordable price, first come first serve at the affordable price and gradually upgrade the price to make it higher bit by bit, you could even create deals so that you can add promotions make people more interested in buying it and the sales will rocket.” 

The man looked at Dani surprised. It truly was a great idea, this sparked the idea inside Jamie that she needed Dani in the workplace but maybe more so her right hand woman. 

“Miss Taylor, I like your partner here, she’s a smart one. That’s a good idea, maybe that would work.”

Jamie smiled at the interaction and she quickly decided that this would be a good way to go. The brunette nodded looking at the file in front of her and back to the screen that Callaghan was currently presenting from.

————————————————

After Callaghan had left Jamie was stood in her office at the printer gathering documents whilst Dani has gone to get some coffee. 

Before she knew it Dani had walked back into the office again to see Jamie stood at the printer, as she placed a drink on the desk and looked out of the window which was overlooking most of the city.

“It’s an incredible view.”

“I’ve seen a view that is a lot more enjoyable to watch.” Jamie hinted back.

“Oh is that so?” 

Jamie walked over to Dani and stood behind her. With a stack of papers in her hand, watching as Dani’s muscles moved within her face, Jamie had never seen someone look as beautiful as she did doing such mundane tasks. 

“That meeting today…you impressed me, think it’s safe to say, you impressed everyone in the room.”

Dani smiled nervously at Jamie, she had intended to sit there and listen to the man’s pitch but when she had an idea she wasn’t going to sit there and let it go to waste, it was a snap decision her even commenting on the pitch.

Jamie placed the papers on the side table near the window as she poured a glass of scotch that sat beside and it took a sip upon the cold drink.

“I have a preposition for you, only I you want it of course, but I would like you to join this company as….my right hand woman.”

Dani turned around to face Jamie and slowly approached her taking the glass out of her hand and looking at it for a brief second.

“I loved the way you handled the situation and the way you approached your side, the way you voiced it, and he seemed to be impressed. You are the first person who has been able to make me interested in a project like this and I think that with your help, this company is going to grow.”

Dani placed the glass on the table and softly placed hand on Jamie’s neck. A cool contrast to the heated skin that laid under it. Jamie would never have admitted that the blonde had an effect her on that many others had tried and failed to accomplish. 

Jamie wanted more, more of what the blonde had to offer, more of what she could, more time with her, more of the blonde. She couldn’t get enough. 

“Isn’t this how everything started anyway? With a few drinks?”

“No, I believe it started when you first walked into this building, you caught my eye, have to admit.”

“Oh, is that the only thing I caught.”

Dani leaned in about to kiss her, but not managing to place it on the brunette’s lips as she moved to crane her neck to lean against the blonde’s head, so that she was then able to whisper in her ear.

“I believe I still have a lot more to catch.”

Jamie took the blonde’s hand in hers giving it a kiss before walking back over to the desk and looking over the paperwork. Dani had half the mind to follow her and stand behind her looking at the paperwork and only then did the brunette become viciously aware of how turned on she was by the blonde’s presence.

The brunette stood up pushing the chair out with her as she came to stand behind Dani who was looking at her as if she was a student about to be sent to the principles office, and Dani loved it.

“Bend over!”

Dani was shocked by Jamie’s dominance but at the same time she was all for it, the low grow of Jamie’s vocals turning her on tenfold to what she was before, she did as she said not wanting to prolong the absence of Jamie giving her more pleasure than she could ever imagine. 

Jamie moved a hand from Dani’s back to her waist but leant closely to her ear, she still had to make sure this was okay with the blonde, they hadn’t even spoken about what happened the first night or if they wanted it to happen again, or rules, or if Dani was even going to take the job. 

“Are you sure you want t do this, because if not we can stop anytime, you just say the world.” 

Dani thanked Jamie for being so caring, the brunette was different, she cared about what other people wanted and not just herself, it was different and something that Dani wasn’t used to. 

If the fact that she was literally shaking in Jamie’s arms wasn’t enough consent for her then she would have to be creative with hoe she vocalized it.

“Jamie, I want this, I want you, and everything you have to offer, so don’t hold back.”

That was enough for Jamie as she flipped the blonde around so that her back was resting against the table. The brunette hiked the blonde up so that she was sat on the edge of the desk, it was kind of ironic that she was sat on the edge when Jamie was about to bring her to the edge.

Slowly she began lifting the skirt up her legs, revealing more skin the further they went, Jamie looked as if she was in deep concentration but at the same time acting as if she were opening a present that she had waited her whole life for.

Dani shivered in her arms when Jamie reached her waist, hooking two fingers across the waistband of the underwear in which Dani had on, Dani moved forward to kiss Jamie hard which the brunette was internally thankful for as she pushed deeper and deeper into the kiss. 

The blonde frantically tugging on Jamie’s shirt until it came undone and her hands slid up along the front of Jamie’s chest and abs. Dani would be lying if she said that the touch of Jamie’s skin under her own didn’t turn her on further than she thought was possible. 

That was when the brunette fell to her knees and Dani felt a new wave of arousal flooding her as she saw the image of the brunette on her knees in between her legs.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me, Dani?” Jamie hummed air against Dani’s center causing her to shiver from arousal once more.

“Yes, Jamie, I’ll behave.”

“Good girl.” As Dani gulped at the words she also let loose a strangled moan as Jamie lapped a tongue through Dani’s folds giving a few sucks before slipping her tongue through Dani’s entrance knowing she was ready.

Dani felt incredible on her tongue, the blonde squirming as Jamie dove deeper and deeper before gentlefolks pushing a finger through.

“Oh, Jamie, Jamie, don’t stop….I…I need..I need more. Please.”

That word ignited fires within Jamie that she hadn’t allowed herself to feel before s she pushed another finger inside Dani who began slowly and steady clenching around Jamie’s tongue and fingers.

“Oh my god, yes, yes, right there, right there.”

Jamie kept going, sucking and nipping and pushing her fingers in and out, in and out, steady and simple, not speeding up or slowing down, just right, as Dani graded her hips in time to meet Jamie’s ministrations. 

Dani didn’t know how long she could hold for as Jamie kept working deeper and deeper than anyone she had ever allowed to before, she suddenly questioned where this woman had been all of her life and was intrigued to know more about the woman besides the fact that she was a CEO and Dani was basically her assistant. Oh god, they needed to set some rules.

But every thought left Dani’s mind as she got closer and closer, Jamie took the opportunity to wrap her mouth and tongue around the tight nub of nerves within the blonde and began sucking, causing the blonde to scream out in pleasure. 

“Jamie, Jamie, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…OH”

“Come for me.”

And that was all Dani needed to hear as she was thrown off the edge as she clasped onto Jamie who was still pushing her fingers through tight walls and still sucking strong allowing Dani to ride out the perfect earth shattering orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning and yet it felt late. At least when Dani woke up in the same bed as the brunette so early in the morning. 

She was glowing almost ethereal. And Dani couldn't help but feel as if this was where she was meant to be. That this is what had been missing her whole life. 

The blonde moved to walked down the stairs so that she go into the kitchen and boil the kettle. The blonde has wanted to surprise the blonde by waking her with a nice mug of something hot. But the blonde had yet to figure tea out. 

She was concentrating on getting it right a little too hard when she felt hand on her waist and arms slowly wrapping themselves around her before smooth, soft lips came to suck gently on her neck. 

Dani slid her fingers into Jamie’s hair and rubbed soothingly earning a soft hum of content approval from the brunette.

“You woke early, getting lonely in that bed without you.”

“Wanted to bring you a hot mug of something to drink but it seems I still haven’t got the gist of making tea yet.”

“I can think of something else hot to drink.” 

“I bet you could.”

Jamie pulled Dani closer to her allowing Dani slowly grind backwards into Jamie’s front causing a few groans and moans to spill from Jamie’s otherwise filtered mouth. 

The brunette managed to carefully slide a hand under Dani’s sleep shorts and was about to rummage deeper when Dani received a call.

The blonde carefully picked up the phone and tried her best to conceal what was happening to ensure she didn’t give anything away.

“Hello. Yes this is she.”

Jamie slid a finger throw her folds building Dani’s arousal and her lips made their way to Dani’s ear, kissing the side of it and behind it making Dani shiver slightly. 

“Mhmm, yeah, I can do that, if you can send me the documents I need, consider it done.”

The blonde’s voice by this point was wavering and becoming hoarse. It wouldn’t be long until she’d eventually give up being quite and Jamie was determined to keep going.

Jamie decided to push a finger in slowly resulting in a moan coming from the blonde was was trying to compose herself in order to end the phone call. She managed to thrust her finger in three times before Dani gave up with the call and hung up dropping her phone on the kitchen side.

“You….are in so much trouble for that.”

“Oh please, I’m in trouble? You’re the one who couldn’t keep quiet. And besides…I don’t like to share.”

Jamie continued pushing her finger in before adding another one to accompany the first, pushing deeper within Dani until she began to tighten around the brunette almost begging for it.

At this point Dani had pushed herself so far into Jamie there was no space for paper to even fit through. 

A few more thrusts of Jamie’s fingers and Dani let aloud a string of moans and curses and Jamie’s name left as a strangled scream.

“Damn, you’re good at that.”

Jamie placed a kiss to the side of her head smiling into it. “Mhmm, especially when it comes to you.”

Jamie looked at her watch and it quickly hit her that she needed to hurry as she was going to be late.

She had already gotten her bottom half dressed when she came down to find Dani and had run around the rooms like a headless chicken trying to dress her top half whilst Dani watched.

“You do realize that if I’m late, you’re even later.” 

Dani shrugged before Jamie walked her backwards before she was pinned against the wall.

“Did you just shrug your shoulders at me?”

“Maybe, what are you gonna do…punish me for it?”

“Get yourself and meet downstairs in two minutes or else there will be punishment to carry out.”

And Jamie didn’t miss the blush that crept into Dani’s face as a result to those words. 

After moments of walking around Jamie’s bedroom finding the appropriate clothing or at least the clothing she deemed appropriate she headed downstairs and towards Jamie who was waiting for her by the front door as the brunette reached over for her keys in order to get into the car. 

———————————————————

The two of them walked into the elevator in order to get to the main area of the building and Jamie pressed the button to get then to the correct level whilst Dani had her back pressed the against the back wall of the elevator. 

After clicking the button and allowing the doors to close, Jamie pushed Dani further into the wall as if there were anymore space to push her into and began kissing her rather heatedly. 

“Jamie.” Dani moaned out as soon as Jamie’s hands reached her waist. 

But things had to quickly end as they neared the level they needed. Jamie was thankful for Dani pushing her back as she felt as if she wouldn’t have been able to stop if she hadn’t of intervened.

The door opened the two of them walked out and up the stairs towards Jamie’s office.

“You have a meeting at 3:00.” Louise briefly making her existence known before walking back out again.

Dani and Jamie looked at each other before Dani held up her finger as if Jamie was a dog and Dani was telling her to wait before she then walked over to the filing cabinet and began getting some papers out. 

————————————————————

Jamie was held in the meeting a little longer than she would have liked. Several board members had been late due to certain reasons apparently out of their control and Jamie sat filling out paperwork and dotting down notes counting down the seconds until she would see Dani again.

Once the meeting had finished Dani watched as Jamie walked the men to the elevator wishing them well, as the brunette then turned around and walked towards her office looking at Dani with the biggest smile on her face.

“I have to say you look incredible wearing my clothes.”

Jamie had noticed when they’d left that the blonde had chosen to wear one of her shirts and the brunette couldn’t help the feeling she got when she saw it.

The brunette closed the door behind her walking towards the blonde but instead taking a seat behind her desk as the blonde looked at her.

“Oh I look that good, do I?”

The blonde walked closer to Jamie, taking a seat on Jamie’s lap, the brunette’s arms coming to wrap around her back. 

Dani’s arms coming to rest on Jamie’s shoulders as the CEO leaned in closer towards Dani’s ear.

“You know damn well you do, that’s why you did it.”

“Mmmmm, but I wouldn’t mind being shown just how much, you know, just to prove it.”

They began slowly kissing, just being in the moment with one another, but being in an office gave it’s limitations when it came to certain things, like being walked in on and they found out the hard way when they broke apart due to someone knocking on the door. 

Louise walked in announcing another meeting and placing a stack of files on the desk whilst Dani promptly moved to the other side of the room where her desk was placed outside the office and she began typing on the laptop placed in front of her and checking files as Louise then left the office. 

—————————————————————

Jamie was stood in the kitchen by the side, her jacket abandoned on the chair, her tie slightly loose and the top buttons of her shirt undone as Dani was across the room with a drink in her hand watching Jamie.

The blonde walked over to Jamie, sliding her hands up the front of the brunette’s chest and coming to rest around her neck, Jamie took this as an opportunity to take another sip of her drink before placing it on the side, wrapping her arms around Dani’s waist and pulling her slightly closer.

“You’re still wearing my shirt.” Jamie smirked against Dani’s cheek.

“Then….why don’t you take it off?” Dani whispered in Jamie’s ear.

Jamie maneuvered her hands to untuck the shirt and steadily unbutton the shirt. She splayed her hands against her back, flexing gentle fingers against soft skin and muscles. Dani lifted her hand to tug on the tie slightly so that she could undo the tie, slipping it onto the table. 

The blonde continued to undo a few of the brunettes buttons until Jamie’s hand came to stop Dani’s. Her hands deftly undid the buttons to the shirt and slowly slid the shirt off her shoulders and to the floor.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Jamie whispered in Dani’s ear causing her to shiver with want and need.

“Yes sir.” The blonde uttered out against Jamie’s lips.

Jamie took the moment to lift Dani causing the blonde to spread her legs and wrap them around Jamie’s waist as she climbed the stairs with her hands squeezing around Dani’s backside earning a few moans every time Jamie moved onto another level of stairs.

Closing the door with her foot and walking to the bed, Jamie placed Dani slowly on the bed but pinning her down so that she couldn’t pull Jamie any closer to where the blonde currently needed her to be.

Dani would admit that she had grown desperate, Jamie was offering something that she’d not had, control and someone to tell things to. Jamie didn’t judge, but she gave Dani the control she needed and was happy to oblige with whatever that may be.

“I wanna try something with you. If that’s okay? I won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

Dani nodded wanting to try whatever Jamie had planned and waited as Jamie reached into the side table and pulled on the draw, she picked up a navy blue toy with a harness wrapping it around herself and pulling on the buckles in order to keep it on.

Dani visibly gulped as the sight as she began to get twice as turned on as before. Dani was spread on the bed before her and Jamie’s mouth was almost watering at the sight.

The blonde used a finger to beckon Jamie towards her, the brunette slowly climbing on top of her, getting into position. Dani wrapped her arms around Jamie spurring her on as the brunette slowly slid inside of Dani and began gently thrusting allowing Dani to adapt to the new feeling of Jamie filling her in a different way.

“You okay?” Jamie asked softly trying to see what Dani’s reaction was in case the blonde wanted to stop.

Dani looked at their position, she wanted this to go further but she also knew that after this there was no going back, they would have to have a conversation at some point as to what this meant for them, but for now Dani wanted to stay within this cloak like feeling.

Drowned and yet embraced by her want and need for the brunette who had changed her life rapidly and so easily without even meaning to. The blonde gulped before nodding slowly. She wanted this.

“Gonna need you to be a little more vocal, I can’t do this unless you definitely want this.” Jamie looked up for her position.

“I want you, Jamie, you.”

The brunette groaned before thrusting into Dani causing the blonde to let out a string of broken moans and curses and Jamie’s name.

Jamie wanted to take her time but she also knew that Dani was new to this and that this would change things for the blonde, especially now that working together was the one thing that could come between them. 

She knew and understood that doing this was dangerous, yet she could barely bring herself to care when Dani was scraping her hands and nails down Jamie’s back and shoulders and arms. 

“Oh my….Jamie, that’s good.”

She smirked against the blonde’s neck reaching her goal of making her feel good, and the moans continued with mixes of ‘oh god’ ‘yes’ and ‘more’. Jamie thought she had died and gone to heaven but she was brought back to her senses when Dani’s right hand crept into Jamie’s long curls and tugged slightly. 

That was when Jamie moaned into Dani causing vibrations to shoot up the blonde’s neck and straight to her core.

“Jamie, I’m close…I’m…”

Jamie knew, she always knew, she could feel it in the way that Dani’s hold on her got tighter, the way Dani began meeting her hips and she grinned against her and arched herself into Jamie. The brunette knew she needed to speed up a little and began pushing just a little harder into Dani. Knowing how close she was, the brunette snuck her thumb between their bodies and stroked over the tight nub of nerves, Dani was shaking in her arms.

“Jamie…oh god…Jamie…”

And the blonde was pushed off the edge by Jamie as she screamed the brunette’s name as loud as she could letting anyone who passed know what was going on. 

Jamie smiled helping Dani ride out the orgasm before slowly down and gently pulling out so that she didn’t hurt the sensitive area of the blonde.

“That was…incredible, oh my god.”

Jamie chuckled before landing on her back. Dani turning on her side to face Jamie adding a smile to both their faces. 

“I know we need to talk but….”

“Not now.” Dani smiled at Jamie letting her know that it was okay.

There was plenty of time for that. But Dani was stuck deciding whether it was safe to not to ask Jamie if there was anything she could do for her, after all the brunette just gave her a mind blowing orgasm and Jamie hadn’t shown any signs of wanting anything else. But that didn’t mean that Dani wasn’t killing to give.

“What about you?” Dani finally spoke up after a longwinded silence.

“What about me?” Jamie turned her head and winked before smirking at the blonde.

“Is there anything that…that you want me to do, you just gave me one of the greatest orgasms of my life and I’m laying here…”  
“Dani…you don’t have to do anything, be anything, go anywhere, with me you can just be you, I want you to be safe, happy and comfortable. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to and I won’t judge or get frustrated by it.”

But Dani had other ideas. She wanted to this she just wasn’t sure how. So without thinking she climbed on top of Jamie who still had the toy strapped to her waist and pushed down on it. Wrapping herself around the toy and causing Jamie to moan.

“Jesus, Dani.” Jamie was already shaking. Her voice leaving her throat hoarse. 

Dani smiled guessing that she’d done the right thing and began grinding herself down on Jamie adding extra pressure so that Jamie could feel as much pleasure as she had given Dani.

Jamie placed her hands on Dani’s thighs pushing her further into her before she sat up and wrapped her hands around Dani and placed them on her lower back so that she could grind into Dani in return.

“Damn, Dani, you really know what you’re doing.” 

It was all getting too much for Jamie and it only took a few more grinds of Dani’s hips until Jamie was grunting and moaning Dani’s name into the otherwise quiet room.

“Wow, that was…”

Dani smirked before lifting herself off Jamie’s hips but laying on top of her as Jamie wrapped an arm around her, slowly surrendering themselves to sleep.


End file.
